Wolf Dribbles and Drabbles
by GeezerWench
Summary: Once in a great while, I see the prompts on Tricky Raven and am actually struck with an idea. Small ones, but ideas. I'll post them here. Drabbles, flash fics, etc., about the Quileute Wolf Pack. Various pairings. Various ratings. Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Bella Swan, Jacob Black. Typically adult content. Language.
1. Chapter 1: PJ in the ER

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

2/11/2015

Week 6 Prompt # 1- PJ in the ER

Title: PJ in the ER

Rating: T

Genre: romance/comfort/humor

Pairing : Bella/Paul

Prompt: "So much for date night."

Word Count: 110

* * *

~*~ PJ in the ER ~*~

.

"Paul! I'm so sorry! You got reservations for our anniversary. It's so expensive and—"

"Babe, it's okay. It'll still be there." Paul drew her to his chest and kissed the soft curls piled on top of her head.

Bella's sobs smeared mascara across his tie and blood-stained white shirt. "It's my fault! I was standing right next to him, and—"

"PJ slipped when he got out of the tub. It happens. He's not the first kid to have a scar under his chin." Paul tilted her head up, kissed away the tears, and smiled. "The doc said he'll be fine. Unless, of course, he inherited his mother's clumsiness."


	2. Chapter 2: New Hobby

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

2/12/2015

Week 6 Prompt 2 - New Hobby

Title: New Hobby

Rating: T

Genre: humor

Pairing : Bella/Paul

Prompt: photo of a long haired girl taking a picture with a camera.

Word Count: 89

* * *

~*~ New Hobby ~*~

.

"Dammit, Bella! Because of that stupid flash, I see spots instead of hearts and spades. I fold." Quil slapped his hand down onto the table and stomped to the refrigerator for another beer.

"Can't you control your woman, Paul?" Embry grumbled, wiping at his watery eyes. "Why is she always taking these damn pictures?"

"Control an _imprint_?" Paul dropped his cards and shoved himself away from the table. "Hell, at least you guys have your clothes on."

The long neck paused on its way to Quil's mouth. "Wait. What?"


	3. Chapter 3: Melting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

2/15/2015

Week 6, Prompt 4 - Melting

Title: Melting

Rating: K+

Genre: angst/romance

Pairing : Bella/Embry

Prompt: Ed Sheeran – _Kiss Me_

Word Count: 84

A/N: from the _Brown Sugar_ universe (you might want to read that one)

* * *

~o~ Melting ~o~

.

Embry watched the rich brown crystals dissolve as he dipped the spoon into the steaming hot liquid.

He was the brown sugar.

She was the familiarity, the warmth, the comfort of the coffee.

Each time her lips touched his skin—even as she sent him into a spin and swirled him around—he sank gratefully into that secure heat, melting into her as she absorbed and consumed him.

She leaned across the table, her smiling mouth softly brushing his cheek, and he melted again.

.

~o~


	4. Chapter 4: Beside Me

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

Week of Feb. 23 - March 1

02/23/2015, 02/27/2015

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Character(s):** Embry / Bella

**Genre:** Romance, Twilight AU

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:** 507

**Prompt: **#8 gif: Young man and woman running down a calm beach

* * *

**~o~ Beside Me ~o~**

**.**

Shrieking in laughter, she pelted down the beach, her bare feet skimming the edge of the rippling waves.

It was a game they'd stumbled into one day when they'd been strolling along the shore and it had begun to snow. Bella had tugged her scarf up over her face and pulled the hood of her coat more tightly around her head. Muffled complaints about the unfairness of the never-ending winter soon followed. Embry had tried to tickle her through the multiple layers of clothes and the down-stuffed coat. Huffing in annoyance, she shoved his hands away and ran. The challenging gleam in her eye, and the taunting laugh, were all the invitation he needed.

Neither he, nor his wolf, could resist.

They both knew she couldn't outrun him, but it didn't matter. She didn't really want to. They ran for the sheer joy of it, and she knew he would catch her.

The thrill was in anticipating how long he would wait.

Since then, he had varied his attack when they'd walk hand-in-hand, toeing aside tangles of seaweed or tossing smooth stones into the approaching waves.

He didn't try to tickle her _every_ time, but then she had worn _that_.

To celebrate the first warm day in months, she wore a light, gauzy dress. Not tight or clingy, it flowed around her and danced softly in the breeze. The pale yellow reminded him of fresh butter. She looked like a flower or a butterfly. She was always beautiful to him, but there was something about her wearing it—for him.

He'd controlled himself as long as he could, but finally pounced, his fingertips grazing her ribs, forcing a surprised squeal out of her.

As she ran, his playful growl trailed behind her.

Enjoying the view, he always gave her a head start, but that time it looked as if she were flying. The muted light of the sun struggling to break through the clouds made the fluttering layers of fabric almost glow. The sight made his heart lurch and his breath catch.

He knew he'd never want anyone else beside him.

The joyous "whoop" as she successfully hurdled over a half-buried branch of driftwood broke his trance. He sprinted after her.

She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder and shrieked again. His ground-eating stride had him next to her in a heartbeat. In the next, he swung her around and drew her into his chest.

Clutching at his deep blue shirt, she coughed out a laugh in between drawing in lungful's of air. His suddenly intense gaze stilled her laughter. Ensnared by the smoldering embers in his rich cinnamon eyes, the pace of her breaths merged with his. She succumbed to his warmth.

"Bella, I … I don't want anyone but me … I mean, I only want you running beside—" An anguished groan escaped as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm messing this all up."

"No, you're not." She reached to brush her lips over his. "And me, too."

.

**~o~**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect for Each Other

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

Week of March 8 – 15, 2015 prompt #10

03/10/2015

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Title: **Perfect for Each Other

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Quil/Bella

**Genre:** Family

**Rating: **T (bit of language)

**Word Count:** 527

**Prompt: **"You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally detestable."

* * *

~^~ **Perfect for Each Other** ~^~

.

From the northern tip of the beach, Jacob watched the pair farther down. The brisk breeze and crashing waves muffled their words, but he didn't need to hear them to know they were arguing.

Again.

Paul halted beside him, planting his feet in the sand. "Assholes," he grumbled.

Embry joined them, folding his arms over his chest. "Idiots."

The wind ceased for a moment and they heard Bella's irate "Oh, yeah?" as she reached up to poke Quil in the chest.

Sam caught up as the wind gusted again. He gestured forward, a long-suffering sigh escaping him. "Guess we should head on down."

Paul snatched up a piece of driftwood and sent it zipping over the choppy waves. "What the hell is _up_ with them?"

"Foreplay." Embry nodded wisely, pursing his lips.

Paul threw his hands up in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam gave Paul a scornful look. "Quil imprinted on Claire, and _you_ know how most everyone who isn't pack feels about it."

"Well, it _is_ kinda weird," Paul mumbled. "A guy his age? Hanging out with a kid that's practically a baby?"

Embry shrugged. "We all know she needs a—"

"A stable home," Sam tossed out. "Since she doesn't, she needs somebody she can count on—somebody to love her no matter what."

"Who better to love her than Bella?" Jacob asked. "She loves everybody no matter who, or _what_, they are."

Jared jogged up to them and clapped Paul on the shoulder. "Quil's a _what_, all right," he said with a chuckle. "Quil imprinted on Bella so Claire could get all the love she needs. Simple."

"I don't know," Paul said warily. "This double-imprint shit—" His hands jerked up and he backed away from his pack-mates. "That's … that's just bullshit."

"Don't be stupid." Jacob dodged Paul's fist and started off toward the bickering couple again. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I don't think it's a double imprint exactly. I think Claire drew what she needed to her. They all need each other."

Embry scuffed through the dry sand. "The spirits brought Bella to her the only way they could."

"Quil needed Claire to calm him down?" Sam murmured thoughtfully.

"To become what Bella needed," Jacob explained.

As the young men drew closer, Bella suddenly stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and spun away from Quil, her hair flying. "You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally detestable!"

"Oh, yeah?" Quil's eyes narrowed to slits. "Well, you're … you're a—"

"A doo-doo head!" A high-pitched voiced giggled.

Chubby legs churning, Clair went hurtling from the blankets laid out above the high-tide line.

In a flash, Bella reached her with a radiant smile and arms outstretched. "I am _not_ a doo-doo head, missy!"

She swept the toddler up into her arms, planting kisses all over her face. Quil gathered them into his arms and blew unbelievably loud, juicy raspberries on their cheeks, making them both squeal in protest.

A hint of amusement on his face, Paul groused, "If you ask me, they're _all_ doo-doo heads."

Embry grinned and jabbed Paul with his elbow. "See? Perfect for each other."

.

~^~ 0 ~^~


	6. Chapter 6: Those Hands

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

Week of March 16 – 22, 2015

03/19/2015

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Title: **Those Hands

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Romance, Twilight AU

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** 439

**Prompt: **The photo prompt. Close-up photo of two grease-stained man's hands holding a shop rag.

* * *

.

~0~ _**Those Hands**_ ~0~

.

Those hands.

His hands.

Abused. Calloused. Marked. Worn.

Strengthened from years of tending to his father. Helping to lift the full-grown man and handing him weights to keep his arms strong. Supporting his legs and urging him to stretch and exercise the unused muscles.

Sandpaper-rough fingers snagging on, sorting, and folding mountains of laundry.

Punctured by tiny needles while learning to sew on a button or stitch together a hole in a pocket

Skinned knuckles and mashed fingertips from taking apart and putting together engines and motors.

Sizzling, smoking burns from not having enough patience to wait for those engines to cool.

Hands that could work utter magic with a wrench or a screw driver, and breathe new life into two old, cast-aside motorcycles.

Or a drowning teenaged girl who threw her life to the wind and waves when she felt as if she had been cast aside.

Hands that wrenched her from the furious ocean's violent grip and raised her up to the sunlight and air. Brought her back to his sunshine.

Nimble enough to set tiny screws and attach thread-like wires.

Fumbling and stumbling when faced with tools of a different sort—blenders, mixers, and paring knives.

Nicked and sliced while learning to prepare simple meals.

Branded by the oven and hot skillets, and blistered from popping grease.

Injuries stinging when attacking teetering stacks of dishes in tubs of hot, soapy water.

Paper cuts and cramped joints from writing pages of essays, and bending over text books and lessons.

Black grease-stained creases and chipped nails that would soon be fresh-scrubbed red and lemony scented.

Strong enough to raise a solid wooden beam from the ground and lift it to reaching hands waiting to set it in place for a new roof.

Grip iron and force it to bend to his will.

Crush bone.

Rip apart and defeat fantastical creatures armed with razor-like teeth and bodies armored with stone.

Fearful fingers that trembled nervously over her body and touched her as if he was afraid his strength would injure her.

It was that strength that saved her.

Nervously curious hands that explored, and learned, and shared, and loved.

Soft and hard.

Satin and steel.

Adoring and deadly.

Big enough and mighty enough to stop and hold back any threats from the outside world.

But more than large enough and tender enough to embrace, protect, and nurture the tiny, pink-wrapped, squalling infant and the exhausted but joyously happy woman.

Capable, sure, and steady hands that could safeguard those who comprised his entire world.

Hands that bore the scars that told the story of a lifetime.

Those hands.

His hands.

~0~ 0 ~0~


	7. Chapter 7: Arrested

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven Creative Writing Challenges: Prompt-Writing 101, Exercise A

101A double drabble 200 words

**Author:** GeezerWench

**Character(s**): Paul/Bella

**Genre**: humor

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 200 (double drabble)

**Prompt**: photo of the words "I love you" spray painted on a bright red-painted brick wall with a small, barred window.

03/23/2015

* * *

-0- _**Arrested**_ -0-

.

Paul's chance had arrived.

Chief Swan and his posse of Fifes wouldn't let him see her, but he knew which cell Bella was being held in at the back of the building. The barred window faced the graveled Impound Lot. The ten-foot chain link fence couldn't keep him out either.

The Alpha-to-be was in the adjoining cell. He'd probably raise the alarm, but he wouldn't be able to drag Bella away again.

Paul scaled a pine near the fence, leapt the barbed wire, and landed silently just beyond the two little motorcycles Jacob had put back together.

What the hell had they been thinking? Paul couldn't blame Bella for wanting to learn to ride, but couldn't they stick to the dirt roads? Bella headed right for the blacktop, and Jacob didn't even stop her. He laughed and followed along behind.

It was bad enough they didn't have licenses, but how could he let her ride without a helmet?

Just another in the growing list of reasons Paul needed to beat Jacob Black's stupid ass.

As sure as raindrops in Forks, Bella's father caught them.

But maybe the Chief did him a favor. He'd finally be able to talk to her.

.

-0- -0- -0-


	8. Chapter 8: You Don't Listen

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven Creative Writing Challenges: Prompt-Writing 101, Exercise B

101B-1 drabble 100 words

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Character(s**): Bella, Jacob

**Genre**: Twilight AU

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: "just friends" photo of a feminine hand on top of a more masculine hand on a wooden bench

03/24/2015

* * *

_**-0- You Don't Listen -0-**_

_**.**_

"I _said_ …" The word drawled long and low. "Keep your hands _off_ me."

"But, you _know_ how I feel about you."

Bella scooted farther away from Jacob. "And I've told _you_, again and again, how I feel about _you_. How many times do I have to tell you I'm dating Embry? I'm here to see _him_."

Jacob inched closer. "Embry's on patrol."

"So? He'll be here soon." She slapped his hand off her thigh again. "Enough! Why won't you let me be nice? Jacob, in this way you're just like Edward. He never listened to anything I said either."

.

-0- -0- -0-


	9. Chapter 9: Internal Bleeding

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven Creative Writing Challenges: Prompt-Writing 101, Exercise B

101B-2 drabble 100 words

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Character(s):** Chief Charlie Swan

**Genre**: tragedy (character death)

**Rating**: M

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: word prompt "Superglue can fix anything." "My internal bleeding?" "Anything."

03/24/2015

* * *

*** *** character death *** ***

* * *

_**-0- Internal Bleeding -0-**_

_**.**_

Chief Swan hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands. Bella was the first of her class to disappear or be found dead.

She'd simply vanished into the Pacific.

Next—the Newton's boy. She'd worked at their store with him.

ATV accident. Alone, he hadn't stood a chance against that tree.

Number three was Lauren Mallory. They hadn't been especially friendly.

Crushed skull in Port Angeles. Pools of blood. No witnesses.

Jacob Black. She'd rebuffed his amorous advances but they were friends.

Spread-eagled—posed—on First Beach. Eviscerated. Evidence washed away.

Maybe it was time to retire.

-0- -0- -0-


	10. Chapter 10: She's Her Own

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven Creative Writing Challenges: Prompt-Writing 101, Exercise C

101C flash fic 500

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Character(s**): Quil, Jacob (implied Embry/Bella)

**Genre**: angst

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 500

**Prompt**: song _Genie in a Bottle_ by Christina Aguilera

* * *

03/25/2015

-0- _**She's Her Own**_ -0-

.

"Quil, nothing I do makes any difference!"

Quil unfolded himself from the front passenger seat of the Rabbit and shrugged. "I don't know, Jake." He rested his elbows on the roof. "Maybe she needs some more time or something."

"Time?" Jacob gently pushed the driver door shut and then kicked the rattley old creeper across the garage. "I've loved her since I was a kid. Her dad would bring her over, and while our dads sat on the porch drinking beer, she would—"

"Yeah, yeah. Make mud forts or whatever." Quil rolled his eyes toward the heavens, grabbed his soda from the floor board of the car, and then dropped onto the threadbare couch. He'd heard it a million times. Maybe two million.

Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "She could have played with my sisters if she wanted to, but she played with _me_!"

Quil dragged his hand down his face. "She couldn't have played with them because they didn't want the little kids hanging around, and _that_ included _you_. It's not like Bella had anyone else to play with while she was here." He propped his foot on the hood of the car and crossed it with the other. "When she stopped coming around, did you ever hear from her?"

"No, and get your feet off my car." Jake slapped the other boy's legs away. "I never saw her again until she moved back. Then she met _Cullen_, and I _still_ didn't see her. He kept her—"

"I think it's time to face the truth, man." Quil scowled at Jacob and folded his arms over his chest. "The leech isn't here. He's not telling her what to do. She's just not—"

"_Embry_." Jacob slammed his fists down on the workbench, making wrenches and sockets dance. "I've done _everything_ for her! I put her damn motorcycle together and taught her how to ride—took her to the hospital when she wrecked it. I helped her hide it!" He spun away from the cluttered work surface and glared. "I offered her eternal servitude, and what do I get? Nothing! Then Embry steals my girl!"

Quil jumped up from the couch. "She's not _your_ girl! She's her own girl! Uh, woman … whatever!"

"I was there for her when nobody else was!"

Quil squared his shoulders and jabbed the soda bottle at Jacob's nose. "That's what a friend does, asswipe! You think you were making payments for something else? Putting in time so you could get a little sumpin' later? Is that it?" Quil took another step, his chest forcing Jacob back. "You fed her shitty baloney sandwiches so she _owes_ you?"

"What? No!" Jacob shouted. He'd never seen Quil's eyes flash with such heat before.

Quil pinned him to the workbench with one finger. "If I remember right, _she_ paid for all those motorcycle parts."

"What the hell, Quil?"

"Since I imprinted on Claire, I look at girls a little differently now. You should, too!"

.

**-0- -0- -0-**


	11. Chapter 11: Unconditional

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Tricky Raven Creative Writing Challenges: Prompt-Writing 101, Exercise C

101C drabble 100

**Author**: GeezerWench

**Character(s**): Embry/Bella

**Genre**: romance

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: song _Truly, Madly Deeply _by Savage Garden

* * *

03/26/2015

~0~ _**Unconditional**_ ~0~

.

Even without the imprint, Embry knew he would have loved her.

It wasn't like when the others imprinted. No "gravity moves" or shining steel tethers.

It was soft and tender, growing with each shy look and tentative touch. It was a gentle, warm spring breeze that caressed the skin, curled around, and encompassed his very being.

Bella wasn't utter perfection in his eyes. He saw the selfishness she fought, but that he encouraged when it came to being with him.

He'd seen her mistakes.

She'd seen his.

Unlike those others, he gave her unrestricted, unconditional love.

She gave him _home_.

.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Smile

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Date: 03/29/2015

Title: Secret Smile

Pairing / Characters (for fanfiction): Paul/Bella

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Word Count: (MUST BE 100)

Prompt: photo pink cupcake ATM

A/N: Written for the Tricky Raven's April Fools' Advanced Drabble-Writing Challenge Week of 03/29 – 04/04/2015 (Week 13). This was the first of seven. The other six are posted separately.

* * *

.

~O~ _**Secret Smile**_ ~O~

.

Her hand coasted silkily over the hills and valleys of his bare torso, and up to the fine stubble on his chin.

Careful not to wake him, one cautious finger sketched a faint line over the curve, down into the dip, and crested his satiny smooth lip.

As her fingertip traced the outline of his mouth, a contented sigh escaped her as the corners lifted in a hint of a smile even while he slept.

The jealously guarded secret no one else had the key to unlock.

The smile her touch could entice.

The one he shared only with her.

.

~O~ ~O~ ~O~


End file.
